narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hotaru no Hikari
jest to utwór wykonywany przez Ikimono-gakari do piątego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 9 kwietnia 2009 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 103 do 128. Opis Na początku openingu widzimy Naruto stojącego samotnie na tafli wody, w miejscu gdzie stoczył tak ważną dla niego walkę z Sasuke, co znajduje odzwierciedlenie w odbiciu wody. Następnie wyświetla się logo serii i pojawia się kolejno Sakura wpatrzona w niebo, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, Jiraiya i reszta Konohańskiej jedenastki... Tekst Piosenki Romaji= SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Aitaku naru no shoudou Nakitaku naru no junjou Natsu no hi ni tobikonda Hotaru wa kaeranai Anata wa nani mo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite Kizutsuku mama unazuita ne Kanashii hodo inochi yurameiteita SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke SHA LA LA itoshiki hito Anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto Ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite |-| Kanji= SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ 逢いたくなるの「衝動」哭きたくなるの「純情」 夏の火に飛び込んだ ホタルはかえらない あなたは何も言わず接吻(くちづけ)を残して 火傷(きず)つくまま うなづいたね 哀しいほど命 揺らめいていた SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたもみえているの まばゆい 月が そっと 明日を照らして 強く 強く 輝いて 風に吹かれるほど 烈しくなる心に はぐれそうな想い出が また優しく灯る 夢中で駆けだしたら 触れられる気がした 意志(おもむく)まま 手を伸ばすよ 切ないほど命 揺らめいていく SHA LA LA 僕はずっと 唄いつづけていくよ ふるえる 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたに届くように はてない 空に そっと 想い つのらせて 強く 強く 響かせて SHA LA LA いつかきっと ホタルは燃え尽き散って きえゆく 胸に そっと 夢よ 輝いて SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたも忘れないで きらめく 夏に そっと 願いを重ねて SHA LA LA いつかきっと 僕は手にするんだ はかなき 胸に そっと ひかり 燃えていけ SHA LA LA 愛しきひと あなたもみえているの まばゆい 月が そっと 明日を照らして 強く 強く 輝いて |-| Polski= SHA LA LA Kiedyś na pewno Otrzymam to W mym ulotnym sercu delikatnie Światło płonie "Pragnienie" oczekiwania by cię zobaczyć “Niewinność”, która doprowadza mnie do płaczu Świetlik, który wleciał w letni ogień już nie powróci Nie mów nic, Tylko pożegnaj mnie pocałunkiem Gdy życie płonie, powiedziałeś Do momentu smutku, migocze SHA LA LA Kiedyś na pewno Otrzymam to W mym ulotnym sercu delikatnie Światło płonie SHA LA LA Mój kochany, Ty też możesz to zobaczyć Oślepiający księżyc delikatnie Oświetla dzień jutrzejszy Mocno, mocno lśnij |-| Angielski= Sha la la I know that someday. I'll find what I'm running after. Let the light shine in your empty heart. and set your soul ablaze. The desire to see you again is so pure it makes me weep. The fireflies have flown off into the summer sky never to return. You left me with a silent kiss goodbye and hurt and upset, I still nodded my head left alone, trembling and sad. Sha la la I know that someday. I'll find what I'm running after. Let the light shine in your empty heart and set your soul ablaze. Sha la la Oh my beloved. I can still see your safe. as the moon's dazzling light illuminates the next day shine strong, shine strong! Ciekawostki * Jest to drugi opening w wykonaniu Ikimono-gakari, poprzedni to Blue Bird. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Tsunade * Jiraiya * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Itachi Uchiha * Deidara * Tobi * Zetsu * Kisame * Might Guy * Jūgo * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Karin